20 Questions
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This is a story I just thought would be fun to write. Based on the game, or at least my version of it, 20 Questions. Yaoi Please review. Will be edited in the future.


Warning: **Yaoi**

Okay, so this story is a one-shot but I think it is missing something. I read and re-read it but I can't find it so maybe you can. Thank you for the suggestion eikokazama :D Hope you don't mind my mentioning you :D

**20 Questions**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian let's play a game."<p>

"…A game, master?"

"Yes, 20 questions to be precise."

"I am not familiar with that game, my lord."

"Well if my hearing is correct it is a game of questions. The question trades off to each player. It could be whatever question you desire."

"…A game of questions, huh, alright. If the young master wishes, we shall play this game of questions."

"Oh, I forgot. We can't go over 20, hence 20 questions."

Sebastian nodded his understanding and gestured for Ciel to start.

"Do you like it here Sebastian?"

"My master doesn't beat around the bush does he?"

Ciel tsked and Sebastian chuckled.

"I must admit, when I first came here I was not all that happy about being here. I mean really I was to be a butler. But it has been three years and I find that I have come to enjoy my time here with you."

Ciel smirked a bit.

"How about you. Master. Does the things I do please you?"

Ciel seemed to consider it.

"Of course, you're a Phantomhive butler after all."

Sebastian was the least bit happy with that answer and decided to approach the boy sitting at his desk. Ciel, who had his head down writing something on parchment, looked up and was startled to find Sebastian so close.

Why are you so close Sebastian?"

"I am counting that as a question, my lord. After all it is your turn."

"Well then answer me."

"I simply wanted to get your attention."

"You could have just called me," Ciel huffed indignantly.

Now what fun would that have been?"

"I'm going to hold you to your statement of earlier, after all it is your turn," Ciel said smugly, "and in answer to your question, I guess it wouldn't be fun at all."

Sebastian smirked, that was exactly how his young master played: dirty. He felt himself shiver, it was a pleasure.

Sebastian, if you had the option, what would you do?"

"What would I… Well it would depend on my options I guess for example if I were given the option I would…"

A pregnant silence filled the room when Sebastian leaned down and captured the young earl's lips between his own. Ciel was stunned, and mortified. Never in his life would he have guessed that Sebastian wanted to do that to him. He couldn't help but to respond back with as much intensity as Sebastian. When they pulled apart, Ciel panted desperately for air.

"Does that answer your question, young master?"

Ciel blushed a nice shade of scarlet before nodding softly.

Shall we take this game to my bedroom, Sebastian?"

Whatever for," Sebastian questioned with a wicked knowing smirk.

"Don't answer my question with one of your own. Go to my bedroom now, that's an order."

Sebastian bowed and stated…

"Yes, my lord."

Both made their way to Ciel's bedroom. When both were inside, Ciel locked the door. He stepped up his butler and smiled wickedly, yanking the butler down to his height and crushing his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian gave an inhuman growl. He wanted to do so much more but he was unsure of where Ciel wanted to go with this 'game' he started.

"Had you planned this Sebastian? Once I told you what the game entitled?"

"No, Young Master."

Ciel's eyes flashed disappointed for a moment but Sebastian saw it before Ciel could hide it.

"Young Master, is there something you wish for me to do?"

Ciel seemed to consider it but Sebastian was getting impatient. He backed the boy up to the foot of his bed and gave him a push. The young earl landed on his back stared, surprised but curious, at his butler. Before Ciel could question his actions, Sebastian claimed the boy's mouth in another searing kiss. When Sebastian realized the boy needed oxygen, he began to trail kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Ciel's breath hitched every now and again, when Sebastian pressed on a rather sensitive spot. Sebastian began to unbutton Ciel's button up shirt, kissed every inch of visible skin as he did so. Once all of Ciel's buttons were open Sebastian brought his tongue into play. He licked lightly all over Ciel's nipples into his mouth, causing the boy to moan. Again, Sebastian began to trail his kisses downward until he reached Ciel's pant line, he unbuttoned the boy's pants and pulled down his zipper, watching as Ciel's face flushed with embarrassment. He reached inside Ciel's pants and brushed his hand lightly on Ciel's semi-hard erection. Ciel groaned in frustration when Sebastian pulled away, chuckling lightly.

"You haven't answered my question, my lord."

"I-I want you… to… continue what you are doing, S-Sebastian," Ciel stammered out in dimming pleasure.

Sebastian smirked and cupped Ciel's erection though his underwear. Ceil let out a strangled groan. Sebastian, deciding to tease his master, played with Ciel's not so erect member until the boy groaned and bucked his hips, he then released his now-hard erection. Slowly, much to slowly for Ciel taste, Sebastian lowered his pants.

"What are you doing, S-Sebastian?"

"You told me to continue what I was doing, master. You never verified what exactly."

Ciel scoffed but sighed in relief when his pants were off but groaned when Sebastian proceeded to do the same with his underwear.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian grabbed the boy's erection with his gloved hand and smirked when Ciel let out a long moan of pleasure at the contact.

"Master, it is so delicious to see you lose control like that."

"Shut-up," Ciel panted out.

Was this what you desired master?"

"Y-Yes," Ciel moaned and Sebastian was unsure if it was in answer to his question or just pure ecstasy.

Ciel all but screamed when Sebastian started to pump his hand. Sebastian looked lustfully at his master, enjoying the way the boy writhed at his touch.

C-an you l-lick i-it, Sebastian?"

"…Of course, my lord."

Sebastian pumped his fist faster, rather than lick the young lord's member. Ciel gave a frustrated cry before involuntarily thrusting his hips. Sebastian smirked at the boy's neediness before taking Ciel deep into his mouth… Upon contact the boy did scream. Sebastian chucked, causing the boys member to pulsate in his mouth. Before the boy knew it he was thrusting his hips in time to his butler's bobbing.

"Are you enjoying this, Master."

"Yes… Yes!"

Are you aware," Ciel panted, "Of what you're doing to me?"

"Of course I am," Sebastian said when he pulled himself away from the boys aching member. "You taste divine, Young Master."

Ciel flushed with pleasure.

"Take your clothes off Sebastian."

Sebastian complied with a mental sigh of relief. His own erection was starting to irritate him. When Sebastian was fully naked Ciel got up off the bed and ordered…

"Lay down."

Sebastian complied, laying on his back and stroking his aching member.

"We'll have none of that, Sebastian," Ciel said before extracting Sebastian hand from his crotch.

Sebastian groaned in frustration but Ciel grabbed him instead. He mimicked his slow motion of earlier, electing a moan from Sebastian's lips, before capturing Sebastian's mouth with his. Ciel broke the kiss and instead lowered himself to Sebastian's member. Slowly he drew Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian moaned but refrained from bucking his hips. Ciel, who was still inexperienced, nipped at Sebastian's member. Sebastian gripped the sheets tightly..

"Young Master," Sebastian panted heavily, "if you keep this up… I'll…"

Sebastian groaned, unable to finish his sentence. Luckily for him Ciel took the hint and pulled away.

"Did you enjoy that, sir?"

Ciel smirked at Sebastian's bold statement but did not reply.

What are you waiting for?"

"What do you…"

"There must be some reason you stopped me."

"Indeed, "Sebastian thought for a moment before asking.

"Can I take you, Master?"

Ciel blushed but didn't get a chance to reply because Sebastian flipped their positions.

"Well, Young Master."

Ciel nodded his approval.

"Suck," Sebastian stated thrusting three of his fingers in Ciel's face.

Ciel slowly drew them into his mouth and sucked on them, coating them thoroughly in saliva. Meanwhile Sebastian lifted Ciel's legs to his shoulders. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth. He inserted a finger in the boy's tight hole. Ciel felt the finger, a weird sensation shouting through his body. Sebastian added another finger, causing Ciel groan. He blushed when he felt himself being scissored. Slight pain hit the boy when he felt the third finger enter him, stretching him to fit Sebastian's fingers. To Ciel it felt like Sebastian was in search of something. Just as Ciel was going to ask the point of his fingers they hit something inside Ciel that made him cry out…

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian smirked; he found what he had been looking for. A few moments of making Ciel cry out and Sebastian removed his fingers Ciel was about to protect when something oily pressed at his entrance. Sebastian pushed into him gently but Ciel still cried out on pain.

I-Is this supposed to hurt, Sebastian?"

"Yes, but only for a moment, Young Master."

Ciel teased.

"Do you wish for me to continue, Young Master?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then you must relax or it will hurt more."

Ciel complied but when Sebastian started to push into him again he tensed.

"Young Master, please relax. I'm almost in."

Ciel complied and Sebastian waited until he felt Ciel relax completely before slamming the rest of his length into his master. Ciel cried out in pain and glared daggers at Sebastian. After a while Ciel realized that Sebastian wasn't moving. Instead, he held himself still, waiting for Ciel to adjust to his intrusion. Not understanding, Ciel snapped out…

"Move already!"

Sebastian began to move his hips slowly pulling out and gently pushing in. All Ciel felt was the pain for a while until Sebastian again found the spot that made Ciel scream.

"Oh yes! …right there!"

Ciel felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Every time Sebastian trust in the pain subsided until he was begging for Sebastian to go faster. Sebastian complied with a groan. They both were writhing and moaning. Feeling the tension inside him build, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's neglected member and pumped furiously. Ciel moaned groaned and writhed, until finally he exploded inside Sebastian's hand. When Ciel's muscles tightened, Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer and with one final thrust he exploded inside his master. Both slowly came down from ecstasy, panting heavily. Sebastian pulled out of his master with the intent of getting dressed so that he could prepare a mean for the young boy when he not only noticed Ciel falling asleep but that Ciel had his arm in a vice like grip.

"Stay with me."

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian smirked and settled himself beside the boy, pulling him close. Tiredly, the boy mumbled…

"Next time I take you," before succumbing to sleep securely in Sebastian's arms.

Smirking at the sleeping boy, Sebastian leaned down and whispered into his ear…

"I'll look forward to it."

And even though demons do not require sleep, Sebastian dozed, holding Ciel tightly, with a content smile on his lips.

**The end**

* * *

><p>So here it is another fic completed. Sorry that I haven't had the chance to post"<strong>Painful Memories<strong>"or"**Deadly Sin.**"School keeps me pretty busy and my last day is in August. Then I start again in September. It will be up sometime on my break and that is a promise, though I realized I forgot to mention Tanaka in "**Painful Memories.**"I'll just have to find a way to write him in. Anyway, I hope you liked it and give feedback on this story because I still fell its missing something.

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
